The Intergalactic War: Revised
by ss2gohan
Summary: (Star Wars Star Trek:TNG crossover) REVISED The Galactic Empire and the United Federation of Planets have been allies for almost a year, but the Emperor has plans to overthrow the Federation and claim it's resources for the Empire.


The Intergalactic War  
  
After reading through the story, I noticed many errors and decided to put the Final Chapter on hold in favor of posting a revised version. The final chapter of the story will be posted with this revised version once it is completed, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Timeline: A year and a half after Star Trek: Nemesis (Data is still alive in this story) and during Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Star Trek, Star Wars is the property of George Lucas and Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Galactic Empire and the United Federation of Planets have been allies for almost 1 year. However the Emperor has decided that the Federation has outlived its usefulness and has decided to overthrow the Federation and take all its resources for the use of Empire. He has dispatched a group of commandos to kill the Federation President. The Emperor has come to the conclusion that this will weaken the Federation and make them more vulnerable to invasion by the Empire......  
  
Security Officer Jeremy Clark stood at his post outside the Federation President's home. He glanced at his watch. 'Midnight,' he thought. 'Time to check in with the others.' He tapped his commbadge, "Sector 2, report." There was no response. "Sector 2, report," he repeated. "Lieutenant Williams come--," An Imperial commando jumped out in front of him. "What the heck!" He went for his phaser but the commando shot first, knocking him out with a quick stun blast. The Imperial commando then drew a commlink from his belt and said, "The guards are down you`re free to go into the house." Another commando then quietly made his way up to the President`s bedroom, and after making a quick adjustment on his blaster fired it full power into the President`s chest. Grinning the commando drew his comlink and said, "The target has been destroyed, let's move out." The mercenarys boarded their shuttle and lifted off. Meanwhile on the ground Jeremy Clark woke up just in time to see an Imperial Lambda class shuttle lift off into the sky.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Intergalactic Council  
  
"Why did you do this?" shouted the Federation delegate. "What reason do you have for assassinating our President?" "The Empire did not and would not assassinate your President," said the Imperial delegate angrily. "The Federation has been too good of an ally for us to have assassinated your leader with no reason whatsoever." "Your Galactic Empire has not always been known to be a trustworthy government," cried the Federation delegate. "You have killed countless innocent civilians not to mention the destruction of the Planet Alderaan just for the sheer terror factor involved in it." "The Empire saw it necessary to give these demonstrations," shouted the Imperial delegate. "While regrettable they were for the wellbeing of the Empire." "The Federation now sees the cruelty behind the Empire," said the Federation delegate who was now strangely calm. "We no longer feel it is right to be part of the Galactic Empire." "You will remain part of the Empire," said the Imperial delegate angrily. "Or we will be forced to make you stay by force." "We will not become your servants," cried the Federation delegate. "We will engage the Empire in war if it is necessary." "Very well then," said the now amused Imperial delegate. "We will see how long your 'mighty' Federation lasts against the power of the Galactic Empire."  
  
1 Week later  
  
Spacedock, Earth  
  
"How many ships do we have for our fleet so far?" asked Admiral Jellico. "500 starships, sir," said Commander Shelby. "Excellent," said the Admiral. "Knowing the Empire's strategies, they'll probably go for Earth first." "Has the Enterprise arrived yet?" Shelby asked. "Not yet," said the Admiral. "They're still en route." "Sir," cried his tactical officer. "Imperial Starships coming out of hyperspace, sensors show 100 Imperial class Destroyers, 200 Victory Class, and 100 Lancer-Class frigates." "Deploy the fleet," cried Admiral Jellico. "And inform the Enterprise of our situation." 'May luck be with us,' he thought.  
  
Same time  
  
Starship Enterprise  
  
"Sir," said Commander Worf. "We`re receiving a subspace message from Admiral Jellico." "On screen" said Captain Picard. Admiral Jellico`s face appeared on the viewscreen. "Enterprise," he said. "The Imperial fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace over Earth and considering the size of their fleet we won't be able to hold them off for very long." The Admiral paused looking forlorn but after a moment he continued, "I want you to contact the Klingons, Romulans, even the Rebel Alliance if you have to, we're going to need all the help we can get." With that the message ended and its meaning sunk into the bridge crew of the Enterprise. After a moment Captain Picard said, "Mr. Data set a course for Romulus, Maximum Warp." "Aye sir," said Data. "Course set sir." "Engage," said Captain Picard.  
  
1 hour later  
  
Romulus  
  
"Approaching Romulus, Captain," said Worf. "Slow to half impulse and hail them." "Sir," said Worf in amazement. "Sensors show Romulus is no longer there." "What do you mean by that?" asked Commander Madden. "It's been destroyed, sir, there's nothing but debris left at its coordinates," said an astonished Worf. "Sir," said the communication's officer. "We're receiving a Federation distress call from the outer rim of the debris field." "Set a course for the distress call at full impulse." "Course set, sir." "Engage."  
  
A Few Minutes Later  
  
Source of Distress Call  
  
"It's the Titan, sir," said Worf. "Any lifesigns," said Captain Picard desperately. "There are three lifesigns sir, all of them very weak." "Transporter Room," said Captain Picard. "Chief O'Brian here sir." "Chief, lock on to the three lifesigns on the Titan and beam them directly to Sickbay." "Aye sir, transporting now." "Sickbay, do you have them." "Yessir." "Who are they?" "Captain Riker, Counselor Troi, and Wesley." Relief and sorrow flooded through the Bridge crew. After a moment of silence Captain Picard said, "Set a course for Kronos, Maximum Warp." "Aye sir," said the helmsmen. "Course set." "Engage."  
  
2 hours later  
  
Kronos (Klingon Homeworld)  
  
"Approaching Kronos, sir." "Slow to half impulse." "Aye sir." "Captain, we are being hailed," said Worf. "On screen." An Imperial Captain appeared on the viewscreen. "This is Captain Tyler Lear of the ISD Corruptor to unidentified Federation vessel, this world is now under Imperial rule, state your business here." "What do you mean Kronos is under your control?" asked Captain Picard curiously. Smirking, the Imperial Captain said, "I mean we have overrun this planet's pathetic defenses and it is now under our rule as a slave world." "Now," he continued. "If you have no business here leave or be destroyed." "Sir!" cried Worf. "They are targeting us!" "Set a course for Imperial space and engage the hyperdrive now!" shouted Captain Picard. The helmsmen quickly replied to the order and engaged the hyperdrive sending the Enterprise into hyperspace.  
  
A few seconds later  
  
ISD Corruptor  
  
"Captain, the Federation starship has entered hyperspace," said a voice from the crew pit. "Did we get an I.D on it?" the Captain asked. "No sir." The Captain frowned, then shrugging said, "No matter, inform the shipyards that they can continue their work." "Yes sir."  
  
2 Weeks Later  
  
Rebel Base on Hoth  
  
"General Rieekan," said a communications officer. "A Federation Sovereign class starship has just dropped out of hyperspace." "Can you identify it?" said the General. "Yes sir, just a moment." After a few minutes of checking through their stolen Federation database, he said, "It's their flagship sir, the Enterprise." 'The Empire must be serious about getting rid of us,' he thought. "Standby Ion Control," he said. "Sir," said the communications officer in amazement. "They're hailing us." "Put it on," he said while turning toward the viewscreen. A Federation bridge appeared on the screen showing a balding man in Starfleet captain's uniform. "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship Enterprise," said the man. "General Rieekan of the Rebel Alliance." "A pleasure to meet you, General," said Captain Picard. "Likewise," said the General. "Not to blunt," the General continued, "But what do you want?" "We have a proposal for you," said Captain Picard.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Conference room onboard the Enterprise.  
  
"What reason does the Federation have for forming an alliance with us?" asked Princess Leia. "About three weeks ago the Federation President was assassinated by the Empire," began Captain Picard. "Let me guess," interrupted General Rieekan. "They took no responsibility for it." "Correct," said Captain Picard. "After they continued to deny that they had assassinated the President, war was declared." The Captain paused for a moment, then continued, "A fleet of about 500 starships was then formed to protect Earth from possible invasion, and then about a week after the Declaration of War, an Imperial fleet of over 300 ships attacked Earth's fleet." "It is likely that our fleet was defeated and that Earth has now been claimed as Imperial territory." "Won't any of the governments you are allied with help?" asked Princess Leia. "The Romulan Home World was destroyed, most likely by an Imperial Death Star, and the Klingons' have been imprisoned by the Empire," said the newly healed Captain Riker. "We have no allies as strong as they are left," finished Captain Picard. "You do realize," said General Rieekan. "We won't be able to provide the same assistance that they did." "We do know that," said Captain Riker. "But with our strongest allies gone, the Alliance is our last hope." "Very well," said General Rieekan. "We'll provide you with what troops and starships that we can, and if we can ever move off this cursed iceball, hopefully then we will be able to assist with our full fleet." "In the meantime," said Princess Leia. "Perhaps you could help us by providing orbital support for the base." "Agreed," said Captain Picard. General Rieekan extended his hand, "Well, Captain Picard," he said, "It appears that we have an accord." Captain Picard shook the extended hand, and with that a new Federation Alliance was born.  
  
2 Days Later  
  
Super Star Destroyer 'Executor'  
  
"I think we've found something, Admiral," Captain Piett announced nervously looking from Ozzel to Darth Vader. "Yes, Captain?" said the Admiral. "The report we have is only a fragment, it's from a probe droid in the Hoth system." "But so far it's the best lead we-" "We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy," interrupted Ozzel angrily. "I want proof not just leads." "I don't intend to continue to run around from one side of-." Abruptly Darth Vader approached the two and interrupted. "You found something?" he asked. "Yes, sir," Piett said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "We have visuals, the system is supposed to be devoid of human forms..." But Darth Vader was no longer listening he turned toward one of the viewscreens showing a small group of Rebel snowspeeders streaking across white colored fields. "That's it," Darth Vader said without any further thought. "My lord," protested Admiral Ozzel. "There are so many uncharted settlements, it could be smugglers-." "That is the one!" the Sith lord insisted. "And Skywalker is with them, inform the fleet and set your course for the Hoth system." Vader turned toward a green uniformed officer. "General Veers," he said. "Prepare your men."  
  
16 Hours Later  
  
Federation Alliance Starship Enterprise  
  
"Commander," said Worf from his position at tactical, "Sensors have just detected six Imperial ships coming out of hyperspace on the outskirts of the system." "Can you identify them?" asked Commander Madden. "There are 5 Imperial Star Destroyers and another Star Destroyer, Super-Class." "Shields up, Red alert!" cried the Commander, "And inform Captain Picard of the situation."  
  
30 Seconds Later  
  
Federation Alliance Base  
  
Captain Picard's commbadge beeped, tapping it he replied, "What is it?" "Sir!" said Commander Madden. "An Imperial fleet has just dropped out of hyperspace on the edge of the system!" Captain Picard turned to General Rieekan for his response, turning toward another officer, the General said, "Begin evacuation procedures." With that, Captain Picard tapped his commbadge again and said, "Commander, prepare to engage the Imperial fleet when they come within weapons range." "Yessir," replied the Commander nervously. 'And so it begins,' thought Captain Picard.  
  
Same Time  
  
Super Star Destroyer 'Executor'  
  
Darth Vader sat alone in his meditation chamber. As General Veers approached the meditation chamber opened. Uncertain of his own courage Veers took a step forward. He did have a message to deliver but he was prepared to wait for hours rather then disturb the Dark Lord's meditation. But Vader spoke immediately, "What is it Veers?" "My Lord," the general replied choosing his words with care. "The fleet has moved out of lightspeed, com-scan has detected an energy field protecting an area of the sixth planet of the Hoth system." "The field is strong enough to protect the area from any bombardment." "So the Rebel scum are alerted to our presence," Vader said angrily. "Admiral Ozzel came out of hyperspace too close to the system." "He felt it was wiser--" "He is as clumsy as he is stupid," Vader cut in. "A clean bombardment is impossible through the energy field; prepare your men for a surface attack." With that answer General Veers turned and marched out of the meditation room. Furious Vader activated a large viewscreen that showed an image of his Star Destroyer's bridge. Responding to Vader's summons Admiral Ozzel stepped forward and said, "Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed-" But Vader addressed the person behind Ozzel. "Captain Piett." Knowing not to delay, Piett stepped forward instantly. "Yes, my lord," he answered respectfully. Ozzel began to gag as his throat began to constrict. "Make ready to land assault troops beyond the energy field, Vader ordered. "Then deploy the fleet so that nothing can get off the planet, you are in command now, Admiral Piett." Piett was simultaneously pleased and unsettled by this news. As he turned to carry out his orders he saw a figure that could someday be himself. Ozzel's face was contorted as he fought for one last breath; then he dropped into a dead heap on the floor.  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
Federation Alliance Base  
  
Rebel troops rushed to their alert stations as warning klaxons were heard throughout the base. The armored snowspeeders were being fueled as they waited in formation to blast out of the main cavern entranceway. Meanwhile, Princess Leia was speaking to a small group of fighter pilots. "The large transport ships will leave as soon as their loaded, only two fighter escorts per ship." "The energy field will only be open for a few seconds so you'll have to stay very close to the transports." One veteran pilot named Hobbie looked at the Princess with concern. "Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" "The Enterprise will provide you with what cover that it can, while our Ion Cannon will take out anything the Enterprise can't," Leia explained. "Once you've cleared the energy field, you will proceed to the rendezvous point, good luck." Somewhat reassured Hobbie and the other pilots raced toward their fighter cockpits.  
  
2 Minutes Later  
  
Starship Enterprise  
  
"Commander," said Worf. "One of the Destroyers, broadcasting as the ISD Avenger, has moved ahead and is heading towards the transports." "Plot an intercept course," said Commander Madden. "Prepare to fire all weapons once we are in range."  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Imperial Star Destroyer Avenger  
  
Captain Needa, commander of the ISD Avenger gazed out of a main port looking at the planet when a controller came up to him. "Sir, Rebel ship coming into our sector." Good," said Needa. "Our first catch of the day." Another crewman then said, "Captain, sensors show a Federation Sovereign- Class starship as well." Turning his head sharply, Captain Needa cried, "What!"  
  
Same Time  
  
Federation Alliance Base  
  
"First transport Three Zone approaching shield," one of the Rebel controllers said. "Prepare to open shield," a radarman ordered. "Standby Ion Control," A giant metal globe on the surface of the planet and angled its great turret gun upward. "Fire!" cried General Rieekan. The gun turret fired and two destructive red beams shot out. The beams quickly passed the first of the Rebel transport craft and hit its pursuing Star Destroyer. Explosions set off by the blast began to rock the great fortress, spinning it out of control. The Star Destroyer plunged out into deep space as the Rebel transport and its two escorts streaked off to safety.  
  
30 Seconds Later  
  
Starship Enterprise  
  
"Commander," said Worf. "Sensors show that the Avenger has lost all power, should we destroy it?" "No," said Commander Madden. "I've got a better idea, I want you to beam stun grenades onto all vital areas of the ship, after they've all been detonated I want you to send well armed security teams to take care of any places that weren't affected by the grenades." "Then what, Commander?" asked Data. "Then," said Commander Madden, "We'll have ourselves a Star Destroyer."  
  
A Few Minutes Later  
  
Federation Alliance Base  
  
Captain Picard's commbadge beeped again. Tapping it he replied, "What is it?" "Captain," said Commander Madden, "Thanks to the Ion Cannon, we've captured the ISD Avenger, should we start beaming repair crews over to repair computer damage?" Captain Picard looked toward General Rieekan who nodded, "Make it so, Commander, also I want you to start beaming Alliance repair teams onto the Avenger as well." "Yessir," replied the Commander.  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
Outside Base  
  
No one on Hoth heard the sound. At first it was too distant to hear over the winds. Besides the Rebel troopers that were preparing for battle were too busy too notice. When the sound was close enough to be noticed a few troopers looked up and what looked like a group of specks approaching at a steady pace. One officer raised his electrobinoculars and focused on the approaching objects. There were at least twelve of them and they appeared to be machines. With shock the trooper recognized them as Imperial AT-AT's.(All Terrain Armored Transports) The officer grabbed his comlink, "Rogue Leader... Incoming! Point Zero Three."  
  
A Few Seconds Later  
  
Rogue Squadron  
  
"Echo Station Five-Seven, we're on our way." Even as Justin Hilterbrick replied a laser blast sprayed snow and ice on the officer and the other ground troops. Of the twelve snowspeeders, four took the lead coming at the AT-AT's at full speed. One walker fired barely missing the banking snowspeeders. A second volley reduced one speeder into a flaming ball of gas. Commander Justin Hilterbrick looked at the explosion of his squadron's first casualty and fired his blaster cannons at a walker angrily only to receive another volley of blaster fire in return. "Rogue Group," he said over the squadron frequency, "Use your harpoons and tow cables, go for the legs!" "Rogue Seven, you're my wing," he continued. "I'll stay back far enough to cover you," said Rogue Seven nervously. "Relax Jordan, just stay alert and you'll be fine." "I will, sir," said Jordan nervously. "Josh," he said to his gunner. "Target a walker and get ready to fire on my command." "Walker targeted," said Josh eagerly. "Activate harpoon." Justin's speeder began to circle the AT-AT. "One more pass," said Josh. A burst of small arms fire rocked the snowspeeder. Looking down Justin saw a squad of snowtroopers aiming their blaster rifles at him. "Seven, take out that squad, I need to concentrate!" Jordan's speeder turned and headed toward the snowtrooper squad, laser cannons blazing. All but one of the enemy squad was incinerated in the first volley and the remaining soldier was picked off by a Rebel soldier in the trenches. "Cable out, let her go," cried Justin. The cabled walker faltered for a few seconds and then fell face first into the snow. "Good work Josh," said Justin. "Thanks," replied Josh happily. "Rogues Two and Three finish her off," continued Justin already heading towards another walker. "Will do sir," said Dack Ralter or Rogue Three. But there was no reply from Rogue Two. "Dack, where's Two?" asked Justin although he already knew the answer. After a few seconds Dack answered grimly, "Zevv took a direct hit from the walker you just took out, sir, his speeder blew instantly." "Sithspawn," said Josh angrily. Justin remained silent for a moment and then said, "Target the closest walker, Josh." "Yes sir," said Josh with increased eagerness in his voice, then after a few seconds replied, "I've got one," said Josh. "Confirmed," said Justin. "Rogues Three and Seven, cover me." "Yessir," replied both Dack and Jordan. Suddenly the AT-AT that Josh targeted was caught in a huge energy beam and disintegrated instantly. "What the heck!" cried Josh. Justin's communit buzzed, "Thought you could use a little help, Justin," said a familiar voice. Justin grinned once he realized who it was, "Thanks, Wedge." "No problem," replied Wedge happily. "Where are you?" Justin asked. "On board the Star Destroyer the Enterprise just captured," said Wedge. "You guys need to get up here now," he continued. "Everyone has been evacuated off the base; we'll be transporting you to the Independences' fighterbay." "In how long," said Dack nervously. "Now," replied Wedge. Feeling a tingling sensation, Justin looked down just in time to see himself disappear.  
  
Same Time  
  
Starship Enterprise  
  
"Shields down to 57 percent!" shouted Worf as another turbolaser volley shook the Enterprise. "Target the Glory's bridge and fire a full quantum torpedo spread!" cried Commander Madden. "Negative sir," said Worf angrily pounding his fist against his console, "Firing controls are down." "Sir!" cried Wesley from his position at the helm. "The Star Destroyer reports all crew and equipment have been beamed off the base!" "Good," said Commander Madden. "Set a course for Sullust and engage the hyperdrive." With a sudden burst of acceleration the Enterprise and the Independence followed by a few other transports entered hyperspace and disappeared.  
  
A Few Seconds Later  
  
Bridge of the Executor  
  
"Sir," said a crewman hesitantly. "Sensors show that the Rebels as well as the Avenger have escaped into hyperspace." Admiral Piett glanced at Darth Vader nervously, fully expecting an invisible force begin to squeeze his throat at any moment. But his throat never constricted, instead Vader turned to him and said, "Set a course for Earth." "Yes sir," said Admiral Piett with relief. He then turned to his helmsmen and repeated Vader's orders. 'The citizens of the Federation will pay for the Enterprise's intervention today,' thought Darth Vader angrily as he left the bridge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Depending on schoolwork, I should probably have the revised versions of Chapters 2 & 3 up within the next 1-2 weeks. 


End file.
